Mizunomichi
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Y el pequeño pingüino quería verlo, de nuevo, otra vez.


**M**_izunomich__**i**_

**P**o_r __**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

El pequeño pingüino se sentó a la orilla del mar reflejando sus colores en el ámbar de sus ojos. Donde las sales le quemaron su blanco plumaje y las aguas humedecieron sus alas. Y la joven ave aguardaba en espera de alguien. De ese alguien que no era otro que aquel hermoso animal que mecía su cuerpo en un son suave que parecía el océano tocar exclusivamente para él. Una peculiar y bella figura que se perdía en las profundidades de las aguas para salir de ellas tras una explosión encantadora. Saltando tan alto y curvando el cuerpo airoso y presumido.

Y el pequeño pingüino quería verlo, de nuevo, otra vez.

Pero sobre todo y contra todo, nadar junto a él.

"¿Hoy no vendrás, _Iruka-san_?"

Aguardando en silencio, sonriendo aún cuando sus grandes ojos ámbar brillaban entristecidos, y quieto para no asustarlo. Sin darse cuenta de que una cría como la que es no lograría espantar a nadie, menos a él.

"¡Nagisa!, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que te apartes del mar?, no eres un pez, si la marea sube o caes por error en el agua no vas a poder escapar de ella. Somos aves, no tenemos aletas. Así que regresa, deja de perder el tiempo y preocupar a tu madre"

Pero la verdad es que su cuidado con respecto a evitar hacer cualquier clase de sonido no era porque temiera ahuyentar a aquel majestuoso animal sino para escapar de la parvada en la que hubo nacido. De su gente, esa que no hacía más que tratar de hacerle desistir.

Acumulando con este otro intento fallido.

"No, me quedaré. Hoy no he visto a _Iruka-san_"

Siendo entonces necio, testarudo. Renegando y desobedeciendo.

"No seas absurdo. Tú nunca podrás nadar. Morirás antes de que puedas lograrlo"

"No me importa"

Así esperó, sentado con sus minúsculas alas de frágil plumaje. Tostándosele la piel, sintiendo a sus pómulos arder. Escondiéndose entre las rocas de las tormentas y animándose en sollozos cada vez que el cielo se iluminaba antes de quebrarse en mil pedazos. Olvidando comer pero no el fijar la vista cansada y herida por la brisa marina al frente, en ese extenso mar de oleaje siniestro.

Los días pasaron uno tras otro, las estaciones se fueron y regresaron, pero para Nagisa nada de ello había ocurrido. Pues el tiempo se había esfumado junto a su querido _Iruka-san._

"Hoy, hoy vendrás, ¿verdad?"

Juntando esperanzas que inconscientemente dejaba escapar tras cada suspiro que daba.

Sin embargo él no venía.

Rezó porque creía que funcionaría y porque así no olvidaría lo que tanto quería.

Pero tampoco consiguió traerlo.

Fue entonces que en su desesperación se lanzó contra el mar.

"¡Nagisa, detente, no podrás. Tú no puedes nadar, nosotros no podemos!"

"¡Lo haré, yo, yo tengo que verlo!"

E ignoró todo absolutamente todo.

A su gente, que era un ave, que él respiraba aire, que debía surcar los cielos, mirar al sol.

Y se adentró imitando el movimiento de los peces. Siendo castigado por las ondas salvajes del océano al convertirse en prisionero de un fúrico remolino.

"N-no puedo, no puedo darme por vencido ahora"

Nagisa agitó sus alas, desesperado, aferrado a un deseo absurdo, mezclándose sus lagrimas e impotencia con las aguas saladas.

"Tengo que verlo"

Luchando no contra el mar, sino contra él mismo. Pues ni Nagisa, ni el agua habían pedido que las cosas fueran así. Nadie hubiera previsto que el amaría más el mar que el cielo y que se enamoraría de un bello delfín.

Peleó tenaz.

"Un poco tan solo un poco"

Pataleando enérgico, terco y veloz.

Sin poder conseguirlo.

"¿P-por qué?, ¿por qué no puedo nadar, _Iruka-san_?, ¿por qué?"

Sintiendo sus brazos flaquear, a sus piernas detenerse y el sabor amargo de las sales adentrarse en sus pulmones.

"Yo no quiero, no quiero morir sin antes verlo de nuevo"

Ser acunado por las revoluciones circulares del remolino. Vencido por lo que es, y resistiéndose aún sus sentimientos a ello.

"Muévete"

Y oyendo una voz profunda y agradable animarle desde lejos.

Confundiéndolo.

"No puedo, estoy cansado"

Haciéndolo llorar en silencio.

Derrotado.

"Hazlo"

"Yo no-"

"Puedes hacerlo"

"Yo"

"Nada"

E hiriéndolo por su insistencia.

"¿Cómo?"

"Tus alas no han sido hechas para volar impulsadas por el viento, sino por las corrientes del océano"

Dándole falsas esperanzas.

"Ábrelas"

"¿Quien?"

"Nada"

"¿Eh?"

Despertándolo.

Y enseñándole la verdadera naturaleza de su ser. Mostrándole la realización de sus deseos alcanzados por su perseverancia. Reflejando su realidad.

"_Iruka-san"_

Impulsándolo de nuevo, combatiendo sus frustraciones y transformando sus sueños.

Nagisa extendió sus alas, intentando volar una vez más, aprovechando el fluir de las aguas. Adaptando su vuelo al vasto cielo sin nubes y pintarrajeado por acuarelas azulosas y saladas.

Impulsándose por sus piernas.

Abriendo el océano junto al delfín que tanto había esperado.

Saltando y sintiendo el frescor del aire secarle el rostro empapado.

"Lo he logrado, _Iruka-san, _puedo nadar. Ahora puedo hacerlo. Puedo estar a tu lado"

Sonriéndole entusiasta.

"Gracias"

Bajo aquel cielo derrumbado.

* * *

_終わり__._


End file.
